


Things you said when you were drunk

by mrsshuckface



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Drinking, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Short One Shot, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 10:00:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5662180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsshuckface/pseuds/mrsshuckface
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nights were always hard for Newt, Minho knew this. What he didn't know, couldn't understand is why they had started getting this bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things you said when you were drunk

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt I got from my bff captaintightpants90 on Tumblr.

The first time Minho heard it, it was almost morning but still very dark. It gave Minho an ethereal feeling which he couldn’t really explain to himself; he didn’t know what it really meant. Just as he closed his eyes, laying next to a very drunk Newt, he heard the tiniest whisper.

“I love you.”

But what did it mean? Did it mean he loved him as a friend or maybe something more? The latter scared him to no end but also made him feel floaty inside, like diving into warm water.

Morning came with a sense of uncertainty; Minho hadn’t fallen back asleep after the whisper. Instead he had lain in bed wondering, fearing. _What did it mean?_ Newt was grumpy and hungover. After a quick shower he had grumbled a goodbye and left, leaving Minho with a fear he would never hear those words again.

But he did. It was only a week after the first time. This time Minho had made sure Newt got to his own apartment safely: he always drank too much. Minho knew Newt had dark shadows that he never spoke about, shadows that wouldn’t leave him, not even in the brightest sunlight. At nights the shadows almost drowned Newt. He would never speak about them but Minho saw them in his eyes: there was an unfathomable fear there that would never really leave.

Minho was just about to open the door to leave when he heard them: the three words he had been hoping to hear. The three words he had been _fearing_ to hear. His hand froze on the doorknob and eyes screwed shut. No, he didn’t cry. He never cried. He just sucked in a deep breath, turned the doorknob and walked out into the night, the three words echoing in his head. _“I love you.”_

After the second time Newt became distant. He wouldn’t answer Minho’s calls and texted him back hours after Minho had texted him. Minho was scared. He was losing Newt, he could feel him slipping away from him.

He never even saw him around anymore and when he did, he was even more terrified: it seemed as Newt’s shadows had grown stronger, taking a hold of him. He was drinking even more now but he didn’t call Minho to come get him anymore. He was just gone.

On one especially cold night Minho was lying on the bed, staring at the same tiny crack on the ceiling he had been staring when he heard those three words.

His phone rang. He couldn’t bear to get up to answer it, he didn’t know what he would do if it was Newt. Well, yes he did. He would go get him and then take him to either Newt’s apartment or his own and if he was lucky, he would hear the three words again. The three words would leave him with an overwhelming sense of uncertainty and fear. They always sounded so fragile. He was afraid of them.

The phone stopped ringing. Minho jumped up to grab his phone and sat on the side of his cold and empty bed, staring at the brightly lit screen.

_“I can’t fight anymore. Come meet me at the bridge.”_

Minho’s heart sank and all breath escaped his lungs as he stared at the message, not wanting to think about the meaning behind the words.

He got dressed as quickly as he could; his shaking hands were not at all helpful. He made his way out, frantic, and decided to run instead of driving. There was no way he could sit still in a car anyway.

He ran, his heart beating out of his chest and only slowed down as he saw the bridge and a tall figure leaning on the railing. _Newt._

Minho’s body felt cold despite the strain of running too fast; whatever he had to do now to save his friend he would do. If Newt was planning on jumping, Minho would jump right after him.

He was not going to live without Newt.

Minho approached with terror in his heart but resolve in his eyes. Newt heard him approach and turned his head to look at Minho: the smile on his face was genuine but apologetic.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Minho asked. He was proud of himself: not an ounce of the terror he felt had leaked into his voice. Newt turned to look back at the black water churning below. He was silent for a good long while.

Minho almost started to walk closer, wanting to grab the boy by the shoulders and smack some sense into him, but Newt spoke before he could move his legs.

“I’m tired of fighting, Min,” he sighed, eyes still downcast. Minho closed his eyes and could already feel the moisture in his eyes. He wouldn’t let it spill though, he had to be strong for Newt.

“Listen, Newt. Whatever it is, let me help you. You don’t have to suffer alone. I know you suffer, I see it in your eyes,” Minho started, wanting to get all the words out before his voice started shaking. It was too late though, he realized, as he stepped closer and put his hand on Newt’s shoulder. “Please, don’t do this. _Please_ don’t leave me.”

Newt froze for a moment and then turned to look at Minho, his eyes filled with - confusion?

“What are you talking about?” He asked, looking as confused as Minho felt. Minho couldn’t talk, he was afraid he would cry. Instead he glanced at the black water below nervously, wanting to get Newt as far away from it as was physically possible.

Comprehension cleared Newt’s eyes as he followed Minho’s glance and he let out a surprised chuckle, one that almost made Minho jump from shock.

“Min, come on. You really think I’m strong enough to leave you?” He smiled sadly, eyes dropping to the ground. Minho was confused, to say the least. His hand dropped from Newt’s shoulder: the movement didn’t go unnoticed by Newt who looked at Minho’s hand, seemingly disappointed.

Newt sighed and lifted his gaze back to Minho’s eyes. Minho thought he might drown from all the sadness that poured out of Newt’s eyes.

“What did you mean then, that you can’t fight anymore? What can’t you fight?” Minho asked, feeling strange. He didn’t have a clue what was going on anymore. Newt looked uncomfortable but resolve took over as he watched Minho for a moment in silence.

“I love you,” Newt said, watching Minho intently. “I love you, Min, and I can’t fight it anymore. I’m sorry to put you to the spot like this but I just wanted to-”

Newt’s words were cut short as Minho closed the distance between them and grabbing Newt by the collar of his shirt, pulled him into a kiss. It was desperate and full of suppressed emotion that was now crashing into the surface.

Lips moved together in perfect rhythm, finding comfort in each other and for a moment Minho thought he could feel the sadness pour out of Newt and disappear into the night.

Of course he couldn’t really feel it, but he hoped. As he pulled away from the kiss, breathing slightly heavier and watched the boy he loved so much, _he hoped._

Maybe he would be able to fix him.

“I love you too, Newt.”


End file.
